1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a board-to-board connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of board-to-board connectors to electrically connect two circuit boards together. One type of board-to-board connector is called a pin header connector. This type of board-to-board connector includes a plurality of pin headers. In use, the heights of the pin headers may be different according to different circuit boards. When the heights of the pin headers are too high, the pin headers can be deformed in processing of being plugged into or disassembled from two circuit boards, which is undesirable.